


HOW TO LOVE ➵WANNA ONE

by Infinity_Angel



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Angel/pseuds/Infinity_Angel
Summary: Short stories mixed with my own imagination and real life thoughts and experiences .Hello fellow readers, this is a small series that I have decided to create and share my thoughts and ideas into small stories for people to read.Each chapter will consist of short ish stories of each member of Wanna One that contain my many imaginative scenarios that I think of on a day to day basis. Majority of them will be in first POV or indicated otherwise.Have fun reading ~~~





	HOW TO LOVE ➵WANNA ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I am a somewhat returning writer.... well I have written on a different platform but have decided to venture into AO3 territory. I am a stupid idiot who decides to write a series whilst in a midst of final semester of university ㅠㅠ
> 
> Thank you for giving this series a go and I hope you continue to support it ~
> 
> A/N: All the legal members in international age so basically the hyung line and Jihoon are able to do legal things like drinking so a small disclaimer but there is no smut since there isn't a warning and I can't write smut either way.
> 
> No more chatter and off to start the first one:

➶WHAT IF: PARK JIHOON

It's your final year of school there are many thoughts and fears that are coming through on your mind. The most important year of your life is to start and you must study hard and get the results to get into a university and to get a job in the real world. There is one thing that has been on your mind and it was Park Jihoon. He is your best friend that you have known for the past 4 years and you trust him so much. There are these feelings that you have of him that you are unsure of and don’t know if it is love. Well not exactly love but these feelings that make you feel tingly and you are confused about them.

It was normal for you not to see him often throughout school since you have different classes and friend groups. You would walk to each other's lockers whenever the bell rings when you run into each other in the hall. Your friendship mainly started from talking online and you only see each other after school and you talk with each other amongst a group of people. Other than that you both communicate online occasionally because of this and social events where the both of you are invited.  
Your relationship with him has always been friendship and nothing more but people doubt it. After being constantly shipped by friends and even people outside your friendship groups apparently you were dating each other. It didn't really bother you and you would be like 'we are just friends and nothing more' until the one incident occurred.

This was at a friend's birthday and it was a pool party as a tradition that Mark always does. It was like every other year but with alcohol involved but you were of course underage and didn't drink. It was standard where you would all just hang out and talk about life since everyone don't see each other around at school and a nice relaxing moment.  
You and a bunch of your girlfriends decided to hit the pool and swim about splashing and having fun. Being the blind person, you had to take off your glasses since you didn't want them to get wet. It was fun relaxing and just to hang out with all your friends and to just not worry about life for one moment.   
Getting out of the pool there was a photographer taking photos and being the insecure person, you hid your body behind your friend whilst the photo was taken. You went to your bag to grab a towel and glasses to proceed to go to talk to people. Walking around the pool you went up to a circle where Jihoon was where you fully covered your body with a towel. 

"How was the pool?" Jihoon asked.  
"It was fun splashing about in the pool with friends." You answered.  
"Why are you all covered up, you are just drying yourself?" He questioned.  
"Just a little insecure about my body to be honest" You replied.  
"You look perfectly fine Y/N and why would you be insecure" He barked back at you.  
"You really didn't have to say that but thank you Jihoon, I'm off to change my clothes" You said whilst walking off to change in the bathroom. 

Later throughout the night you sat on the fence alongside Jihoon just chatting away as you lay your head on his shoulder. It didn't feel like much but you felt a flutter in your stomach whilst he was combing his hand through your wet hair. You were complaining about how your hair was long and it took so long to dry and being the greatest person, he would be like go cut it. It turned into a weird bickering fest about each other’s hair and why you didn't want to cut it. He went off to grab some drinks to drink whilst accompanying you throughout the night.   
It was time to leave early well 11:30 pm because of your curfew and you bid everyone goodbye and left. Little did you know that one of your friends decided to question Jihoon whether he liked you or not and he said that he did. Jihoon was a little tipsy at this point in time when Mina (I know but idk what other name to use) asked him about you. 

 

A few weeks following that night, it was debating night where you were on the same team as him along with two other friends. It was like any other night where your team will just figure out the debate and write out arrangements for your upcoming debate. Going off to a toilet break with your friend because that's what girls do. You and your friend have a conversation on the way back to the debate room.   
“Hey Y/N, do you like Jihoon?” she asked randomly  
"Um, what? what do you mean by that?" You questioned.  
"You know what I mean do you have feelings for him?” She said.  
“No what no, I don’t have feelings for him what are you talking about.” You answered.  
“Are you going to be numb, you can’t keep on going on like this Y/N” she barked at you.  
“What do you mean, we are just friends I don’t see him that way.” You replied in a calm manner.  
“Apparently he said to Mina that he has feelings for you.” She said.  
“Ummm, did he really say that?” You said as you didn’t know how to respond to that statement.  
“Girl, you better not keep him waiting because it will be a lost opportunity if you reject him.” She said running off to the room without you.   
Following that night, hearing that Jihoon had feelings for you really confused you. You spent the few weeks rather confused and dazed because you didn’t know what to do. You barely spoke to Jihoon which was quite normal as it is but you didn’t talk to him much. 

‘What if you were in a relationship with him what will happen?’ that thought kept on haunting your mind. The state of confusion hit you as you looked back at how your friendship started. You have realised many of his actions towards you and the moments where you felt jealous of other girls when he did certain actions. There were times where you spent nights crying for no good reason because of him. It took you so long to realise that you had feelings for him. 

**TIME LAPSE A MONTH**  
Another party was up and it got a little awkward between you and Jihoon since assessments were piling and stress levels were at an all-time high. It wasn’t like you were avoiding him but there was an air of slight awkwardness between you two. The party was at a small venue in the area with tables and a bar. Being seated with other friends was reassuring as you didn’t have to worry much about Jihoon.   
Further into the night you went to another table to talk to senior friends that you haven’t seen in a while and Jihoon was sitting at the table. You ended up sharing the seat with Jihoon and you greeted him since you didn’t see each other at the start of the night. The conversation went on until one of your seniors decided to get nosey and asked Jihoon the question. 

“Hey Jihoon, can I ask you a question?” Daniel asked.  
“Yeah sure what’s up?” He replied.  
“Do you have feelings for anyone or specifically anyone here at the party?” He asked wriggling his eyebrows.  
“Uhhh, no I don’t Daniel.” He said whilst trying to avoid your eyes.  
“You sure how about Y/N do you like her?” He questioned.  
“Well I can’t say that I like her but you know” He replied trying not to blush.   
It got a little awkward so you walked off to your original table to eat and just contemplate life a little. You were just talking with friends and the thought just came to your head again. 

Deciding to go off on a walk with a bunch of friends and Jihoon happened to rock up to join the group. It was peaceful to walk around the area and just to breathe in the night air until people started heading off to go back into the party. 

There was only you and Jihoon left at the swings where silence surrounded between the two of you.   
“Hey Y/N you know I didn’t mean to say that before” he started speaking.  
“Yeah of course I knew don’t worry about it Jihoon.” You replied whilst swinging on the swing.   
“I have been waiting around to tell you something Y/N” He looked at you on the swing. 

You looked confused and slowed down the swing to look at his eyes. He went towards the swing to look directly at you.  
“Y/N, I have always seen you as a person that I can trust and I have always had feelings greater then friendship. I don’t expect you to feel the same but I had confess to you before someone else got to you.” He looked deep into your eyes.  
“I seriously don’t know how I feel but I have these confusing thoughts when Mina said that you told her that you have feelings for me.” You said.  
“It was quite stupid of me when I replied to her because I was a little tipsy when she asked.” He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I don’t expect you to feel the same but I have waited long enough to confess to you.” He said gently.  
“I feel the same way Jihoon and it took so long for me to realise being the stupid clueless girl I am.” You said looking at the ground avoiding his eyes.  
“Why are you avoiding my eyes when you say that but in all seriousness I wanted to hold out knowing your parent situation.” He said holding your face with two hands making eye contact.  
“You didn’t have to but you make me feel special and I was being numb person.” You replied.  
“I am willing to wait for you and to know that you feel the same makes me relieved. We don’t have to be official since it can wait” He smiled.  
“Are you sure, you have to wait until at least end of year for you to start dating me.” You nudged him.  
“I waited 4 years to confess, I can wait to date you don’t you worry.” He pulled you into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first one, sorry for my bad grammar.... I seriously can't write properly XD  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it ~~~  
> There's a prologue of their friendship if you want to read it please comment ~~
> 
> I'll probs update later this week if not maybe next week~


End file.
